


Rediscovering Eden

by cincave



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincave/pseuds/cincave
Summary: This land is new but oh-so different.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Kudos: 7





	Rediscovering Eden

Prompt: _post-berlin vlad rediscovering karl. he's different, much different than pre-berlin karl. vlad, on the other hand, is the same. maybe a little rougher on the edges but still the same. vlad wonders kung napag-iwanan na siya or if the years were enough to finally set them straight._

Karl is the same but so different.

You do not know how to navigate this new terrain that is Karl (20 years old).

He is the same in the way that the landmarks of his long lashes are there, the beautiful worn path of his eye creases are there.

The same boyish laugh, the same startled scream. The same skeptic face when you're trying to compliment him.

And yet he is different. He moves differently, more sure of himself, ready to take his space in the world instead of merely being content to be in it.

He initiates conversations more, you don't have to suss out words from him. He walks in front of the line instead of being lagging behind and hiding behind people.

You're not gonna lie. It's fucking hot.

You're not gonna lie. It's fucking terrifying.

He asked you out.

The moment he woke up to your breakfast surprise, he asked you out. No hesitation. It took you by surprise but he didn't back down, his eyes boring into yours and your entire body remembered what it was like to be the focus of his laser-like stare.

You wonder if this is how Steve Rogers felt when he woke up to a different New York, same but not the same.

You folded, of course. Your gleaming walls against the world have always been so sturdy and high but you were always paper-thin when it came to Karl.

You have dinner. You watch a movie. You have coffee. You go back to his condo.

All of this passed by in a blur because, in all of it, he held your hand. With the eyes of the world as witness, he held your hand and didn't let go.

He is telling you about his films which were showcased in your university. He tells you about the awards he won because you taught him how to look at films critically. He told you about how he applied for a film internship and ruthlessly beat seven other students.

This is familiar, his love and passion for storytelling and film. This is different, the confidence and zest for life.

_O, ba't ang tahimik mo?_ he asks.

You smile, shake your head. You are genuinely happy for him but you cannot help but feel he is outgrowing you.

You look at him.

_Napag-iwanan mo na yata ako_ , you say because what else is there to say in the middle of the night but the truth.

He looks at you, surprise on his face then he smiles and brings his hand up to touch your face. _Hinde, Vlad, hinde_ , he says.

_Nahabol lang kita_ , he says and kisses you.


End file.
